


(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction

by rustytiffany



Series: Oops I Did It Again [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustytiffany/pseuds/rustytiffany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fourth of twelve standalone fics inspired by Oops!...I Did It Again, the second album of Britney Spears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction

_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_I can't get no satisfaction_  
_And I try, and I try, and I try, and I try  
_ _I can't get no, I can't get no satisfaction_

_When I'm driving in my car_  
_And that man comes on the radio_  
_And he's telling me more and more_  
_About some useless information  
_ _Supposed to fire my imagination_

 

Brittany was laying on her bed twirling her hair while Quinn sat on her dresser and ranted on about Finn’s latest antics.

“…So then he goes, ‘No matter what I do for you, it never seems to be enough.’ I can’t believe he said that. You don’t think I’m like that, do you?”

Brittany paused. “Well, you are…”

“What?!? Don’t tell me you agree with him. Oh my god, oh my god!”

“Well I mean one minute everything’s fine, and the next minute you’re freaking out. It’s like you’re never satisfied.”

“I know I’m a little picky, ok. I just know what I want.”

Brittany wasn’t convinced. “Do you really?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Do you really know what you want? Cause I’m not so sure you do.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.“

Brittany sighed. “Q, you’re my best friend, and I’ll support you no matter what. You don’t need to put on this act with me. You don’t really want to be with Finn, you aren’t satisfied with him. I know you’re only with him because your parents approve.”

“B, I’m not—“

“Quinn. Stop.” Brittany sat up and looked at Quinn. “Listen to me. You aren’t happy with Finn, that’s obvious to anyone with half a brain. Even he’s starting to pick up on it, and he’s the most oblivious person I’ve ever met. You need to break up with him, and go after what you really want.”

Quinn narrowed her eyes. “And what exactly is it that I want?”

Brittany shrugged. “Rachel Berry.”

Quinn’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. She moved her mouth like she was going to speak, but no words came out. She just stared at Brittany, dumbfounded.

“You can’t deny it, can you? I knew it. You’ve always gone out of your way to interact with her, even if it’s to call her names and insult her, and you used to draw all those pictures of her. You always find some way to touch her. Plus I’ve seen you staring at her while she sings in Glee.”

Quinn was silent, still too stunned to speak.

“It’s ok, I mean, I understand. I look at S the same way. Besides, Rachel is hot. And I’m pretty sure she wants you too.”

Quinn hopped off the dresser and quickly gathered her things. “I’m sorry B, I have to go. I’ll see you in school tomorrow.”

Brittany watched her leave and smiled. She really wasn’t as dumb as people thought she was, she just acted that way because it was expected. High school was like a poker game; she was just playing her hand the best way she knew how. She rolled back on her bed and grabbed her phone.

“Hey S…yeah she just left…mmhmm…no they’re out for the night.” She listened for a moment, then smiled. “I’ll leave the door open.”

\----

Quinn couldn’t get out of Brittany’s room fast enough. She ran to her car and drove to the now-deserted park she used to go to as a kid. It was her favorite place to be alone and think. She turned off the engine and leaned back against her seat.

Rachel Berry? Was Brittany crazy? She couldn’t possibly have a crush on Rachel Berry…could she? When she looked past all the argyle, the other girl really was quite attractive. Quinn did think about the brunette pretty much all the time, and Brittany had a point, she did catch herself staring at Rachel in glee…and in Spanish…and history….and math…

She was _not_ going to entertain this ridiculous idea. It was fine for Brittany and Santana (she wasn’t stupid, she knew what was going on there), but her? She was a good Christian girl, she had a boyfriend. There was _no way_ she could possibly have a crush on Rachel freaking Berry. Quinn leaned over and turned on her radio, thinking maybe music would help clear her head. Instead of music, however, her car filled with the sound of the Reverend’s voice delivering last week’s sermon. Her father recorded the sermon every week and gave her the tapes to listen to in the car, a constant reminder that God was everywhere and that He was always watching.

_It says in Leviticus 18:22, “Thou shall not lay with another man as thou does with a woman; it is an abomination.” Leviticus 20:13 reiterates this fact, "If a man lies with a male as he lies with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination. They shall surely be put to death. Their blood shall be upon them." The words could not be any clearer: homosexuality is a sin, and those who partake in this repugnant act shall be shunned by the community, as they are impure and will be sent to hell for all eternity upon their deaths._

As she listened to the Reverend’s words, a verse she had learned time and time again in Sunday School and in lessons at home with her father, Quinn began to think about other verses she learned.

_"Do not cut the hair at the sides of your head or clip off the edges of your beard." (Leviticus 19:27)_

_"Your male and female slaves are to come from the nations around you; from them you may buy slaves. You may also buy some of the temporary residents living among you and members of their clans born in your country, and they will become your property." (Leviticus 25:44-45)_

_"...do not plant your field with two kinds of seed. Do not wear material woven of two kinds of material." (Leviticus 19:19)_

_"But all in the seas or in the rivers that do not have fins and scales, all that move in the water or any living thing which is in the water, they are an abomination to you. They [shellfish] shall be an abomination to you; you shall not eat their flesh, but you shall regard their carcasses as an abomination. Whatever in the water does not have fins or scales; that shall be an abomination to you." (Leviticus 11:10-12)_

All of these rules, none of which are enforced anymore. Her father shaved, he didn’t own slaves, he wore polyester, he ate shrimp and lobster. All things that are prohibited in the exact same way as homosexuality. So why was that one so bad?

Quinn shut off the radio. She couldn’t listen to those words anymore. Brittany was right, she wasn’t satisfied. Not just with Finn, but with her life. She was living the life her parents wanted her to live, not the one _she_ wanted to live. Every choice she made was influenced by whether or not they would approve. She was sick of it. From now on, she was going to do what she wanted, her parents’ expectations be damned. She dug her phone out of her bag and dialed. She waited one, two, three rings before the line picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey Rachel, it’s Quinn. I was just wondering, are you free for dinner tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction, by Britney Spears. originally by The Rolling Stones.


End file.
